Must move on, can't move on
by Mynxkat100
Summary: Six months on and Logan still isn't coping with Jeans death so when a young red haired female mutant arrives at the mansion will Logan be able to cope? and when a simple accident leads to a major complication will Logan be able to move on and step up or will he let the young mutant take the fall on her own? (My first ever fanfic with an OC! :D)
1. Chapter 1

"Logan" Storm pounded on his door "Logan you best open this door now!"

Logan groaned and rolled over; it had been six months since the incident at the research facility where he had to stop Jean from destroying the world. Slowly he slid off the bed and stumbled towards his door.

"What do you want?" he asked through the open crack

"We have a new mutant and I'd like for you to show them around ok" Storm replied trying to push the door open more

"Why can't you do it?" Logan grumbled

"Because I have to teach a class and you're the only other person here that knows the mansion as good as I do" Storm answered "Listen Logan I've tried to be considerate but it's been six months now and I think it's time you started trying to get back to normal"

"Ok I'll do it but don't expect me to be happy about it or to make friends with the guy" he grabbed a shirt off the floor and pulled it on as Storm shut the door

"They will be waiting on the balcony upstairs and I don't want to hear you left them there" She shouted as she disappeared.

Logan growled and continued getting ready.

Five minutes later he made his way to the second floor balcony. Her hair was red and shimmering in the sunlight as it flowed down to her waist, as she turned to the sound of his footsteps he was greeted by ocean blue eyes in a pale heart shaped face

"Hi my name is Layla" she said in a soft sweet voice whilst holding out a hand.

"Logan" Logan replied once he had recovered, he didn't shake her hand and after a moment she pulled it back.

"Erm what's your power then?" she asked trying to make conversation as he lead her round the mansion

"Self healing and these" he answered producing his claws to which she jumped at "you?"

"I can control dark matter and turn myself in a shadow" Layla replied "My old mutant friends use to call me Darkness"

"Wolverine"

"What?"

"That's what they call me"

"I can see why"

"Well that's all there is to see and this is your assigned room" Logan said gesturing to a door

"Ok, I guess I'll see you around then?" Layla asked opening the door

"I wouldn't count on it kid" Logan replied before walking away, Layla signed at his retreating figure.

* * *

**Ok so I've kinda been toying around with the idea of writting a fanfic with an OC and I've also been wanting to do an xmen fanfic as xmen is my fave marvel comic (Ican't wait for the second wolverine orgins movie :D) so here is my story that continues sixth months after xmen the final stand and as you have read Logan is coping after having killed Jean to save the world so when a new mutant with jeans red hair appears what will happen? follow my story and find out. I own nothing except Layla so don't sue me! **


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing up?" Logan grunted as Layla walked into the kitchen

"Couldn't sleep what with being in a new place and all" Layla answered, her hair was curly and she was wearing a male ruby shirt with plaid shorts underneath "You?"

"Same just without the whole new place thing" Logan took a swig of his beer before turning to look at her "Wasn't your hair straight before?"

"Erm yeah" Layla blushed and looked down "I straightened it before I came here, I bet it looks horrible"

"It suits you more, want a beer?" Logan asked holding one out

"How come a school has beer in it?"Layla asked taking the bottle and opening it

"They don't I just buy it and hide it from the kids"

"How do you know I'm not underage?"

"I checked your file before I met you, your twenty three"

Within a few minutes they were both nursing their third bottle and were talking about anything that came to their minds.

"And so her powers where out of control and nothing could get near her without being torn apart" Logan slurred

"What happened?" Layla asked leaning closer to Logan

"I was the only one who could get near her, so I was the one who had to end it and kill her" Logan whispered, tears running down his cheeks "You want to know the worse thing?"

"What?"

"You look so much like her" Logan answered looking up and into Layla's blue eyes, for a second neither of them moved and then Logan leaned forward and gently kissed her.

* * *

**sorry its short but there wasnt much I could put in the lead up to the main story line but I hope you like it**


End file.
